


When You Were Mine

by countermeasures



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this hurt more to write than I was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't realise what he has when they're together and Q is fed up with it so he leaves. That's when James realises how much he loves him, and loves him more now he can't have him back since Q has met somebody else and is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [When You Were Mine](http://youtu.be/HWHL4yp7OHk) all day, and this is what happens.
> 
> Thanks Aye, for being my guinea pig and being the best beta ever!

"I can't do this anymore, James." Q looked at the wall as he spoke. "It is clear to me that these last months meant something else to you than they did to me, and I am done caring."  
  
He saw confusion on Bond's face when he looked at him—that wasn’t what Q had expected as a reaction, but it didn't change anything. "Goodbye, James."  
  
Q got up and felt Bond's eyes pierce his back all the way to the front door. He didn't stop when he was out of the apartment, he just kept going until he was home, where he eventually broke down. He knew it was for the best, but that didn't mean saying goodbye to the man he spent the last year with hurt any less viciously.

~~~

The first days after the breakup were okay for Bond. He was on a mission, his mind was set in work-mode, there was no time to think about private matters. There was a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach, which kept getting bigger while Q lead him into building after building, but he pushed it aside; he blocked all the emotions that could meddle with the case. He had contemplated asking Tanner if one of the other employees at Q-branch could be his handler, but the thought of having to explain why made him reconsider.  
  
It was now that he was alone in his flat, the case wrapped up, that it hit him. He’d been dumped, he’d lost his best friend, and he didn't like it. At all. The worst part was that he had no idea why Q had decided to end it. He’d thought that everything was going well, that they had found their rhythm. That, and he hadn't felt the urge to run like he so often did after a week or two of fun. He had wanted to stay. He’d even thought about quitting the agency, to be able to provide a stable future for them.  
  
Everybody always left. Usually, Bond was the one to pull the plug, to leave before things got serious, because he tried to avoid the pain he had felt once too often. Now, he was feeling precisely that pain, and it bore heavily on his demeanour. He was even less talkative than normal, even Tanner made a comment about it during lunch. James gave him a look that made it clear he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Maybe your lack of communication skills is the problem, 007," Tanner replied; "whatever your issue is."  
  
Bond pushed it aside at the time, but Tanner's words kept coming back to him afterwards. Q had implied that they weren't on the same commitment level, that their relationship meant less to James than it did to him. He had always thought that Q knew how he felt—but how could he have known? James suddenly realised that he’d never told him. He’d never told him how much he cared, that he loved Q. He had kept everything inside, he’d never shared his plans for his—their—future.  
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Time heals, they say, but Bond didn't allow the healing to happen. Every mission, he made sure that Q was leading him, that it was his voice to guide him through the days, to have him close again. He tried to talk to him, but there was never a moment to spare.  
  
Bond had even changed his shopping routine in hopes of running into Q. And he did see him several times, but he could never catch him alone: he was always with another guy, and he looked progressively happier as time went on. James knew he still _loved_ his Quartermaster, he loved him more than he did when Q was his. When he was Q's. Every day, he loved him more, and he didn't care that Q was with somebody else. He wanted him back.  
  
~~~

It had been six months since Q walked out before they finally were alone together again. It was late and Bond was about to go home when he noticed that Q was standing in the doorway, looking at him. The stared at each other for several minutes, until Bond dared to break the silence.  
  
“I miss you, Q.” He didn't have to say anything else, didn’t have anything to offer but those four words.  
  
“I’m sorry, James. I can't."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I get nothing


End file.
